Over the years, a multitude of security and surveillance systems have been proposed for monitoring various locations for different reasons. For example, it is particularly desirable to monitor locations involving some exposure to risk or peril. Generally, the objectives have included discouraging an intruder, notifying security personnel, as police, and providing some form of record of any criminal or culpable activity.
Various forms of photographic devices have been proposed for use in security systems; however, the advent of television substantially enhanced the possibilities for scrutiny or surveillance of a location. In that regard, large modern office buildings are seldom without an internal closed-circuit system with a guard station displaying several significant locations within the building. Accordingly, a single guard can monitor a sizeable building, summoning help to a problem location. Furthermore, it has been proposed to record television monitor displays for subsequent study and analysis in the event of a crisis.
While previous monitoring systems have been effective, particularly in conjunction with a single facility, there have been attendant limitations. For example, simple television displays often do not clearly manifest a potential or existing problem. Also, such systems are not susceptible to programmed operation at a remote central processor, enabling an expert to flexibly and remotely monitor a sizeable number of individual locations. Furthermore, in accordance herewith, the present invention recognizes the need to expand the capability of monitoring to accommodate security locations over a widely distributed area. As a further consideration, needs also are recognized for increased communication capability, enhanced displays and expanded control of the displays.
Surveillance of facilities for reasons other then security traditionally involve substantial human involvement. For example, routine inspection of facilities to control quality, regulate and maintain food and/or other standards at franchise and/or company-owned locations (e.g. fast food facilities) or the like, traditionally have required personal visits to such facilities by inspectors employed for such purposes. Unfortunately, more time and expense is incurred in traveling to and from different facilities than is desirable. Moreover, as a practical matter, specific inspectors and/or branch managers are assigned to specific areas, resulting in a need for more inspectors dedicated to inspecting limited areas. The present invention recognizes the need to perform inspections as for controlling quality, etc. at remote locations over a widely distributed area from a central location.
Likewise, the present invention recognizes the need for remote monitoring of deposit and/or withdrawal of funds or executing other transactions at bank vaults, grocery chains or convenience stores, and the like, to deter foulplay and/or prevent burglaries. In addition, the need for conducting discrete or interactive market research is also recognized.